Core service transactions may require the maintenance of a processing state in the process back end, such as for example an application server, an enterprise resource program, or the like, for a prolonged duration. A front end application, such as for example a client application that can run on a remote machine, can access the back end over a network or via a direct connection. Typically, one backend process is created for each connection to a client. Such connections can include, for example, an action, query, or process requiring an application call to the backend that is requested by the client machine either by user input or action of a locally running application can create a backend process. A state can, in some examples, be maintained on the back end for the entire duration of an interaction between a client and a back end server.
When a series of changes are being made on one or more business objects during the interaction over a prolonged period of time, the back end state can be maintained for the duration of the interaction. Once the user has completed work on the object or objects, the changes can be saved, and the user interaction session can be terminated along with the connection between the back end server and the machine via which the user interacts with the back end. There can be cases where the user interaction is never terminated because of sporadic, unrelated user actions such as those associated with the use of object work lists (OWLs). In these cases, a state may never be built up on the back end.